


You want to go to the zoo?

by modokacat



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: At least I think this is somewhat domestic, Domestic, M/M, Novahd at the end, Single parent Aleks, will probably do some one-shots that are in the 'world'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modokacat/pseuds/modokacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks, a single parent, and James, a good friend, decide to take Aleks' son to a zoo. Although they came home with a new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want to go to the zoo?

Aleks didn't particularly like his job, It was tiring and just plain boring. Aleks did have the best job before, being able to make videos for his fans and play games as he wanted but some things came along and his job was no longer a concern.

Jack, his son, was born to a woman Aleks didn't really have any interest in. It honestly was a mistake and the woman did get into some trouble while Jack was still a young baby. This made Aleks decided to leave her, it wasn't a hard decision to make, after all it was all because of a drunken night but Aleks wanted to look after his child. The woman certainly wasn't going to do it, she didn't want Jack at all even after giving birth to him, so, Aleks took him in himself and made a life as a single father.

Although there was no mother Aleks wasn't completely alone. James, his good friend, had helped much more than Aleks thought anyone would. James was a light in Aleks life, in the loneliness James was there to help him and Aleks was grateful for the other man.

When Jack was just a small baby James began to stay over most days to help the new father. James understood Aleks had never planned to be a father not at this age at leats, 22 was a young age. James was slightly older than Aleks, but 24 was still a young age for his days to be mostly taken up by a child, he didn't mind that much though. Aleks and Jack was a pleasure to have around.

James didn't mind Jack one bit. He was a happy character who could make James smile and giggle along no matter how he was feeling. James could honestly say he loved Jack, James had helped look after the now 8-year-old since they were a baby so it was only natural. Looking after the child for so long made it feel as if Jack was James' own child.

Each time James did anything for Aleks, whether it be going shopping, babysitting while Aleks was at work or staying the night to help around the house, Aleks would say "Thanks, I own you" Now, James would never ask anything from Aleks because he just helped a little bit but this was a special occasion and James wouldn't miss the chance to ask.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You want to go to the zoo?" Aleks couldn't quite grasp the idea that James wanted to go to the zoo. It was on such short notice and a very long drive from where they live.

"Yeah, Jack has never gone before" This was true, but for just a day trip it was a long trek. They would need to leave early in the morning which would leave both Jack and James tried and if Aleks was being honest, a tired James was something he never looked forward to seeing. Jack may be able to sleep in the car though and James would get over the tiredness quickly.  
The more Aleks thought about it the less he sore wrong with the idea. Maybe it was because it wasn't as big of a deal as he first thought or Aleks himself was starting to get slightly excited for a trip to the zoo. It could be fun and as far as Aleck could tell Jack liked animals.

"If Jack wants to go I don't mind" James was ecstatic with Aleks' reply and instantly shouted up the stairs for Michele to come down to them. The 8-year-old came thumping down the stairs with a big grin on his face. They boy looked a lot like Aleks, he had his fluffy hair and the same deep brown eyes that could enchant anyone.

James didn't want to tell Aleks, but Jack already knew about James' plan to go to the zoo. In fact, Jack was the first to hear about it. James knew if Jack wanted to go, Aleks, would end up letting it happen. Just to be on the safe side James still asked Aleks before getting Jack to plead to his dad.

Jack jumped up at James wanting to be lifted up and James did so without any argument. "Hey, wanna go to the zoo tomorrow?" James had his own grin now and laughter escaped him. He already knew the answer but to keep safe from any wrath from Aleks he needed to act as if the boy had never known of the possibility of going to the zoo. Just as James had expected Jack answered with a large nod while giggle far too much.

The sight warmed Aleks' heart and soon he had his own smile. He loved this. He loved his son and loved that James was there to help, without James being around Jack and Aleks would probably be much less happy than they are now.

James let Jack down and watched the young boy scamper back up the stairs, no doubt excited to get back to playing with his toys. James wouldn't change anything. He really liked helping Aleks with Jack and even though Aleks probably didn't need the help anymore he would stick around. It made him happy and James didn't really know what he would do if he needed to leave. They had made themselves a nice little family if you could call it that.

______________________________________________________________________________

Just as Aleks had thought when James was woken so they could get ready he was tired which translated into a grumpy James. Though coffee was soon drunk and James was no longer glaring at Aleks when he was rushing around the house to get everything ready.

They had decided to take a food bag for their picnic and for some snacks in the car while also bringing a small backpack to keep some small toys for Jack to play with in the car so he didn't get overly board.

The ride there was pleasant. Jack could be heard laughing every now and then and the radio gave soft music for the elders to listen to. The weather was nice out and the sun could be seen high in the sky. There would probably be a lot of people at the zoo, all having the same idea. Aleks made a mental note to be extra careful when not holding Jack's hand, he didn't want his child to get lost among the crowds.

It took a while to get into the zoo with the long lines, but it seems they had come on a good day. The park was full but not overfilled with different families. The different animals were all interesting to see. Each time they moved to another habitat Jack would gasp when seeing the exotic animal behind the glass. Jack's favorite animal was the giraffe and when asked why he would just talk about their "cool long necks"

"You know I love this" James moved close to Aleks, who was watching carefully over Jack, still standing near the glass to see the giraffes. "I love spending time with you and Jack" James was now looking at Aleks instead of the child in front of them. "I love you Aleks" James had slipped his hand into Aleks' who was now blushing far more than James thought was possible.

"Shut the fuck up and look at the giraffes" although the harsh words Aleks had a soft smile and made no move to break apart their joint hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make a bunch of one-shots that kind of go with this, not as a story so there would be no real plot, I don't know.
> 
> It wouldn't be updated regularly since I already have a story going on right now and exams are happening.


End file.
